Caused by the King
by harmonicNoiz
Summary: Yamaguchi had brought Oikawa into the art room one day and it was annoying Tsukishima. Shit happens


Notes: I couldn't come up with a good title so this is what you get.

Tsukishima was having a hard time focusing with everyone being so loud. He was painting an interesting forest, with a galaxy like sky for his art class. It was a forest with a single deer looking up to the star filled sky.

The painting itself was going fine, the issue was that Oikawa was in the art room for some reason. Oikawa might as well be a supermodel with how popular he was with the girls. All of the girls in the room were gathered around him, being just as loud and obnoxious as the king himself.

Tsukishima took a sip from his coffee and tried to go back to his painting, now focusing on the antlers of the deer. One of the girls from the group bumped into him and the brush went a bit too far to the right. He put the brush down and started moving towards the center of the group, to Oikawa.

He stopped when he noticed a small, panicked guy standing next to Oikawa. He had seen him before but all he knew about him was that he didn't talk much and often got bullied. He was probably the reason Oikawa was in here.

The kid flinched slightly when he saw Tsukishima glaring at them and moved to talk to Oikawa. He couldn't hear what he had said past all of the girls but Oikawa soon left, leaving the girls dissapointed. Tsukishima went back to painting now, putting his headphones on.

A few minutes later the boy approached him. He didn't take off the headphones and just ignored the person. He tapped him lightly. Well goddammit, now he couldn't pretend to not see him. He reluctantly took off his headphones.

"I'm sorry for bringing Oikawa in here and annoying you," he said nervously.

Tsukishima nodded and put his headphones back on. The guy looked around nervously but stayed for a while even though Tsukishima obviously wasn't going to talk to him.

After some time of him standing there, Tsukishima took off his headphones. "Why are you still here?"

"I was just watching you paint. It looks really cool," He smiled. Once again, Tsukishima nodded and continued painting but didn't put his headphones back.

"What's your name? I'm Yamaguchi."

"Tsukishima," He said blandly.

"Tsukishima… Tsukki!" Yamaguchi said with a large smile, blushing slightly.

Tsukishima looked at him, annoyed. "Don't call me that."

"Why not? You can call me Yama if you want."

"I'd rather not" Tsukishima said while closing his paints and taking his brushes to the sink. He got everything put away and left the room as the bell rang, without saying anything else to Yamaguchi.

Later at lunch, Tsukishima went to the roof to eat, like always. He sat down against the fence and started eating. He heard the door to the roof open and assumed it was a teacher. He didn't move though, because he didn't mind getting in trouble. He kind of liked it.

After a minute of no one saying anything to him, he looked up. Yamaguchi was standing beside him with a paper plate in hand.

"Hi Tsukki. Want some cake," He sat down beside him while talking.

Tsukishima really, really liked cake but tried not to show it at all. Then he actually looked at the cake. It was strawberry. He nodded and Yamaguchi handed him the cake with a wide smile.

"Do you like cake, tsukki?" Yamaguchi used that name again. Tsukishima nodded, eating the cake quickly. Yamaguchi laughed and got out the rest of his lunch and started eating.

Tsukishima finished his cake and went back to his normal lunch. Yamaguchi was still sitting next to him, eating silently. Yamaguchi put down his apple juice and stared at Tsukishima.

"Do you have a brother?" Yamaguchi asked suddenly.

"Yeah." Tsukishima didn't really want to talk about his brother considering what he did when he was younger.

"What's he like?"

"He's pathetic," Tsukishima said, glaring at Yamaguchi.

"Why's that?" Yamaguchi didn't seem to know why Tsukki was glaring. He also couldn't tell the Tsukishima didn't want to talk about it and he should never have asked.

"I don't want to talk about him," Tsukishima said, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Oh, okay.. So do you have a phone," Yamaguchi changed the subject to something less dangerous.

"Yeah," he answered simply.

"Can I have your number," Yamaguchi asked excitedly.

"Sure, give me your phone," Tsukishima put his hand out and Yamaguchi quickly handed him his phone. He quickly clicked to buttons and after half a minute he handed his phone back. "Don't bug me too much.''

Notes: Originally, I only had to write a tiny bit for this because it was for my English class but I decided to make it into a longer fanfic. My teacher gave us a list of words that we had to use and then I made it longer and this was the result.

Sorry for not posting in so long, I wasn't in a writing mood and school is hell. So much stress. I hope you like this, I haven't ever written anything with Tsukki and Yama so idk if I got them right.


End file.
